The present invention is an improvement over existing computer housing construction in that this device keeps the Input/Output (I/O) panel, which usually is made of a relatively thin flexible metal, from flexing or deflecting one direction while permitting its deflection in the opposite direction. Usually found at the back or a side of a computer housing, the I/O panel allows the internal components of the computer to make or receive one or more of the numerous possible external connections or attachments to networks, printers or the other devices available in today's computer marketplace. I/O panels commonly have several slots or ports cut or formed in them. The cutting or forming of these ports in the I/O panel and weight necessitates the use of a relatively thin material. The combination of a relatively thin material with a multitude of openings results in an inherently weaker structure, more subject to deflection than a solid panel.
Further, because the I/O panel is used to mount the connectors through which connections are made to the circuit cards, deflection of the I/O panel may cause undesirable movement of the circuit card and subsequent disconnection from the connectors on the mother board. If the circuit cards are dislodged from the mother board connectors as the I/O panel deflects, these circuit boards may not subsequently realign and reseat in the connectors after the event causing the I/O panel deflection. However, deflected inwardly, the action is one of compression on the circuit boards, and the circuit boards will be forced into the mother board connectors and will not cause circuit disconnection.
The present invention is of particular interest and value as it prevents the I/O panel from flexing in one direction and, in turn, from pulling the I/O cards from their connections to the mother board, often during shipping or as the result of a fall.
The use of stabilizing members and bracing in computer housings is well known in the art. However, unlike the prior art, the present invention is designed to maintain the electrical connections between the mother board of the computer and the I/O cards actually are secured to the I/O panel. The present invention provides particular benefits during shipment should the computer housing be dropped or subjected to rough handling, thereby causing the I/O panel to buckle or deflect and further resulting in the disconnection or separation of the I/O cards from those connectors located on the mother board.